The goal of this project is production of training materials to train the staff of nursing homes and other old-age residences about the importance of sexuality in older age so as to better work their residents. The training would encompass both knowledge of sex and older age, and the development of positive attitudes toward sex in older age. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This project will result in training materials for long-term care staff on the subject of sexuality and the elderly. The materials will include videotapes, print materials, evaluation materials, and an instructor's manual. After pilot testing and field testing, the program will be disseminated to long term care facilities through the American Health Care Association or other publisher. Research findings will be published in professional journals. A book for professionals will be published by Aspen Publishers.